


Arrangement

by StoriBambino



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Steve Rogers is a little shit, Threesome, and is punished, the spitroasting of Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 01:08:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21291209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriBambino/pseuds/StoriBambino
Summary: It's amazing what you will agree to when blissed out. No regrets.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Black Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/Thor, Steve Rogers/Thor/Black Reader, Steve Rogers/Thor/Reader, Thor/Black Reader, Thor/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Arrangement

**Author's Note:**

> I completely forgot I wrote this until now. I finally found it again and decided to bring it over from my Tumblr. 
> 
> This is the product of being nasty in a discord with my friends.

Thor loved to ruin your life and tonight was no different. He fucked you up the bed made you choke on his dick and filled you to the brim with his come. And what does his bitch ass do next? He runs you a bath. He makes sure it’s not too hot and places you in then settles in behind you. He's rubbing you down and you're so far into subspace that you barely make out his words but you're nodding and agreeing with what he's saying. You're drifting off to sleep but you clearly hear ‘Steve’ and ‘later’ before you doze off.

You wake up in the soft, plush bed. The sheets changed from the mess you made on it earlier. eyes still closed, you wake up to a soft pair of lips kissing at your clit, a warm tongue working at you before you feel fingers teasing at your nipples, making your eyes snap open. You look down at Thor eating you out eagerly He looks at you, winking before looking to his right (your left). You turn your head, eyes heavy because Thor’s warm tongue feels so good on your clit. You moan out, hips jolting as soon as you see Steve, but he shushes you, “it’s alright doll, we got you. Just be good for us, ok?” and of course you’ll be good, you fell asleep & woke up in subspace. You can’t even say anything but whimper as Thor sits up, fucking his fingers into you, Steve’s left hand trailing down to rub at your clit.

“She’s so fucking perfect,” you hear as you slip further and further into euphoria. You’re on your back, legs spread with Thor’s tongue fucking into you, while Steve continues to rub as pinch at your clit. But he notices that when he slaps your clit, you yelp, and a small laugh comes out your mouth. For a sec, you exit subspace, a dark gleam in your eye appearing before he slaps it again. “Nasty little thing. Loves that shit so much doesn’t she?”

"I assure you, my friend, she is quite the maiden," Thor moans as Steve continues to work you over. The sight is almost too much for you. You barely register the whines that begin to come out your mouth. Thor quirks an eyebrow and looks to Steve, "I think she needs something in her mouth." Thor flips you onto all fours and Steve settles in front of you as Thor begins to eat your ass. Steve taps his length against your lips and you open invitingly but he keeps himself just out of reach.

Steve is a tease. You're finally able to get your mouth on Steve but he keeps his hand on his base pulling himself out and tapping your cheek and lips spreading his precum around your face. You can't help the needy sounds that are coming from you. Thor looks around to catch Steve laughing at your pleas. Thor isn't a jealous God but he is a protective one. When he sees Steve denying his princess what she wants he gets an idea. He steps away from the bed and watches the two of you for a moment before coming to stand at next to you two.

"My love, does he tease you? Come here." Thor pulls you to the edge of the bed. You take him into your mouth with a satisfied exhale. Thor lets you lead and keeps an eye on Steve, who's begun to stroke himself. "You come here as well." You pull off of Thor momentarily and give him a confused look. "I didn’t say stop. Be a good girl and share." 

**_Share?_**

Your head swam at the possibility but Steve hadn't moved. Thor leaned over and grabbed Steve's dick and forced him closer, "I said come here." Steve comes willingly, he looks a little stunned but when you pull off of Thor with a pop he comes out of his haze. There's a slight trail of spit connecting you to Thor. Steve takes Thor in hand again and kisses you hard tasting Thor on your lips. When he swipes his thumb over his sensitive head Thor lets out a full-bodied moan, "You will not tease me, Rogers."

Steve breaks the kiss and quickly licks a stripe from base to tip then takes the head into his mouth. You feel a fresh rush of arousal pool in between your thighs. You just watch for a moment but then you begin to feel left out. Not to be outdone you begin to lick at the base of Thor's dick while Steve bobs on his head. Thor is encouraging you both and you two alternate sucking and licking pushing Thor closer and closer to orgasm. Thor doesn't allow you to push him over the edge. He grabs both of you by the back of the neck, rubbing firm circles in the muscle, "Look at you two. All desperately and needy for my cum. Worry not I have plenty for you both."

Thor had always had a way with words and you couldn’t deny the effect they had on you but the full-bodied moan Steve let out at hearing Thor talk so much filth. That was like tasting your favorite meal after fasting for two weeks. You looked between the two of them, these literal gods and smiled to yourself. Thor loved to see you smile and the way your eyes were glassy when filled with lust.

"Go and lie on the bed, my love." Thor releases your neck and you scramble up the bed and lean against the headboard. He still has a firm grip on Steve's neck. He roughly moves him so Steve's face is between your legs, "Since you wanted to tease my poor angel you're going to show her you're sorry. Don't you dare stop until I tell you that you can." With that Steve began to place open mouth kisses on your folds.

Where Thor was aggressive and hungry Steve was soft and needy. He used his tongue to probe gently at your entrance then circle your clit with the tip of his tongue. He moved slowly, almost experimentally. You closed your eyes and let yourself get lost in the feeling. He began to moan into you enhancing your pleasure. Steve nipped at your clit and your eyes shot open and the sight you were met with brought tears to your eyes. Steve's baby blues were nearly black with lust dilated pupils. He glistened covered in your juices. You let your eyes trail up his body and your breath caught in your throat when you saw Thor greedily eating Steve's ass. You felt orgasm approaching and you whined trying to signal Thor.

"Yes, my princess give our guest something to drink." You came undone. Steve lapped up everything like a good boy and Thor rewarded him, pushing two thick fingers into him. Steve hissed at the stretch but didn't stop working you over. You finally come down from your high and open your eyes again. Thor has Steve opened up and he's still finger fucking him. You just watch and take in every thrust of Thor's fingers, delicious noise that comes from Steve's mouth, the lust in Thor's eyes. He's staring at you and he's smirking. "My love, I want to watch you watch me."

You're not sure what he means but he grabs Steve by the neck again and whispers something to him. Steve nods and grabs your hips pulling you further down the bed you see his dick hanging heavily there. You lick your lips at the sight. Steve slides into you slowly he's not as big as Thor but bigger than most men. He strokes you slowly. Once he has a rhythm you hear "Eyes on me." Thor's voice cuts through the lust filled haze his chin is resting on Steve's shoulder from this angle you can see he's inside of Steve thrusting forward when Steve pulls out of you. Your mouth falls open. Steve is fucked out, eyes closed and head thrown back. Thor is staring deeply into your eyes as he drives Steve and consequently you closer to the edge.

Steve's breathing picks up and he begins to make higher and higher pitch sounds. Thor knows Steve is close and nuzzles his neck. Steve drops his head to your shoulder. Your hands go to his hair pulling softly and rubbing his neck all the while encouraging him to let go, just let the feeling take him. Thor is now pounding into Steve driving you both into the mattress. You're approaching another orgasm you don’t say anything but the way you part your lips Thor just nods. You hug Steve closer as you come around him clenching. The sensation combined with Thor hitting his prostate sends Steve over. He comes while biting your neck. You sigh as he fills you up twitching as Thor continues chasing his own orgasm.

Thor grunts and pulls out of Steve shooting his release on his back there’s so much that is reaches your face. You can't stifle the giggle you let out at how crazy this all is. Steve finally comes down and lifts his head to look at you. He kisses you licking Thor's cum from your lips and chin. You're lost in the kiss so you don’t notice Thor leave and come back. He clears his throat, "As much as I love the sight of you two covered with and sharing my release. I've prepared us a bath."

After the bath, Thor rubbed both you and Steve down with oils and tucked you both into bed. He had changed the sheets while you and Steve soaked. The three of you made out lazily and let hands roam and explore this new arrangement. You drifted off to sleep again happy between them.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story find me on tumblr or twitter I'm StoriBambino on both


End file.
